Trisha Tanaka
Trisha Tanaka (born 1972) is a supporting character in Spydoll Inc (series). A seventh-generation Japanese American, Trisha works for the Houston Chronicle and Fox 26 KRIV as a featured columnist and special investigative reporter. Prior to her current work in Houston Trisha worked for several other noted media outlets, including Global News Agency. Biography Trisha was born and raised in Houston, Texas by a TV news anchor father and a newspaper reporter mother. A seventh generation American, Trisha doesn't speak any Japanese and possesses a thick Texan accent. Being from a news media background it was only natural for Trisha want to end up having the same dreams and aspiration as her parents had. After graduating high school Trisha went on to attend Harvard University, majoring in Journalism and ending up with a Masters in Communications. After college Trisha spent nearly five years in the greater Boston area, writing for various newspapers while also reporting traffic and weather for a local TV station. Trisha would then spend another two and a half years working for the Global News Agency in New York and writing for the Wallstreet Journal before returning to her home state. Once she had made a name for herself, Trisha returned home and was offered a job with Fox 26 KRIV as a prime-time anchorwoman, a position previously held by her father. During this time Trisha also began writing a column for the Houston Chronicle as well, a position that her mother once had as well. After a few years Trisha became more and more popular, bring eye-opening stories to the public as well as occasionally taking weeks off at a time to research stories. Beyond just research Trisha also started working undercover, managing to, despite her fame, effectively hide her identity and uncover virtually every detail of an investigation. A particular report, known as the Toll Booth series, covered smuggling operations between Texas, Cadejo and Mexico, during which Trisha had been forced to learn Spanish under tense circumstances and convincingly fit in with a group of predominantly male criminals with few morals. The Toll Booth reports went on to receive a Pulitzer Prize for Investigative Reporting. Following her return from the investigation Trisha retired from being a primary anchorwoman for KRIV, instead assuming the position of special investigative reporter while more frequently working for the Chronicle. Lois Landers became a friend and occasional rival to Trisha at the Chronicle, wanting to learn from her example. A year after Toll Booth Trisha would be working on a case for the Chronicle involving missing prostitutes. While going undercover Trisha ended up going missing herself, ending up under the control of Mona St. Claire at The Brothel. Six months later Trisha was rescued along with many of the other missing women by Spydoll Inc. Since then Trisha has gone back to work at the Chronicle, speaking unusually little about the incident. Personal Information * Current Age: 37 * Height: 5'4.5" * Weight: 111 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 33B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Houston, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Drink: Scotch * Special Notes: Smokes Cigarettes Relationships Friends * Lois Landers, also Co-Worker Appearances * Spydoll Inc: First Case Part 2 * Spydoll Inc: Smuggler's Run Trivia * Trisha is based on model/actress Sung-Hi Lee. * Trisha is one of the best investigative reporters in the United States. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Spydoll Inc